Previously we have seen carbonated beverages that have been force nitrogenated through in line, on demand mixing. While that achieves a nitrogenation process, it requires additional equipment to be purchased which could be considered by some to be cost prohibitive. This method of Nitrogen infusing non-alcoholic carbonated beverages, achieves nitrogenation of non-alcoholic carbonated beverages in any pressure rated vessel without the requirement of purchasing any additional equipment, and can be achieved in most pressure rated vessels that are equipped to receive gas at the bottom of said vessel.
(1) Field of the Invention
Beverage Industry
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CRF 1.97 and 1.98
N/A